


Don't die before I do

by infricosator



Category: Dishonored (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 07:18:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2459681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infricosator/pseuds/infricosator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jessamine never knew when these meetings have started or when they have started doing this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't die before I do

**Author's Note:**

> This was a short drabble inspired by Rammstein's song Stirb nicht vor mir

Jessamine never knew when these meetings have started or when they have started doing _this_.

He remains shrouded in shadows; a mere silhouette highlighted by the moon with only his brilliantly green eyes glinting in the light.

She has never seen his face, only felt his hands, his lips and his warm breath across her face, late at night when the palace is in its deepest slumber and she feels like she is dreaming. A dark, dreamless sleep where she is no longer the Empress, no longer bound by etiquette and manners. Every little thing she has been taught no longer holds true. To no longer raise her voice, show anything but serenity and calm and above all to be perfect. An Empress.

This man, beast, undoes everything she has ever been taught in minutes. His hungry touches tear out deep sighs and moans from her, and his greedy hands tear her nightgown off her pale form with an unstoppable ferocity. He makes her a little wanton thing focused on chasing her own desires for once. He’s an animal when he’s kissing her all teeth and tongue, biting her, wrapping his hands around her throat.

This always makes Jessamine want to kiss back just as roughly, to drag her sharp nails down his broad back and draw out low groans from him and feel the corded muscle in his arms tremble as she tightens around him.

He always leaves before dawn breaks and the last thing Jessamine sees before falling asleep is his green eyes glinting. In the mornings she is careful to send her handmaids away from her when she dresses and to avoid her Lord Protector’s concerned gaze as her belly starts swelling with each passing month.

 

***

 

 

The last thing she sees is a cold blade running through her and brilliantly _green eyes glinting_.

 


End file.
